Milling rollers for the machining of metal, in general, are composed either of a miller on the periphery of which the cutting tools are formed or of a cutter head in which the cutters are inserted on the periphery and individually attached thereto. For the removing of chips from softer objects, for instance of wood, choppers are known which also have a rotating knife head bearing the individual cutting knives on its periphery.